


Things you said through your teeth by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Things you said through your teeth by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans)</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Adam is paying attention to the lecture, or trying to, so it’s him the teacher makes eye contact with when he turns back around and bestows them with a disappointing glare.<br/>“Mr. Lynch,” he says. “Could you please vandalize Mr. Parrish on your own time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said through your teeth by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things you said through your teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132917) by Katilara. 



**Title** : Things you said through your teeth  
 **Author** : momebie (katilara) / charmingpplincardigans  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Adam/Ronan  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Adam is paying attention to the lecture, or trying to, so it’s him the teacher makes eye contact with when he turns back around and bestows them with a disappointing glare.  
“Mr. Lynch,” he says. “Could you please vandalize Mr. Parrish on your own time?”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com/post/114817709724/ive-done-it-this-is-the-last-of)  
**Length** 0:12:57  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/things%20you%20said%20through%20your%20teeth%20by%20momebie%20\(charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com\).mp3.zip)


End file.
